


Love

by tzxmus



Series: Sammi's Old Threadfics [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Miya Atsumu is the Embodiment of Love, Observant Miya Atsumu, Suna Rintarou is an Idiot, and a bad confession, but just a little because this is short, honestly it's just atsusuna being dumb, it's a dumb confession, should i just stop tagging because tagging is h a r d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzxmus/pseuds/tzxmus
Summary: The first to call Miya Atsumu the embodiment of love is Suna Rintarou.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Sammi's Old Threadfics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202318
Kudos: 25





	Love

The first to call Miya Atsumu the embodiment of love is Suna Rintarou. It was originally meant to stop Atsumu's huffs about how people should be more dedicated when they love something, "You just love wholeheartedly and embody it completely. Let us normal people live our lives." He complained, his eyes rolled as he dropped back to comfortably rest his head on Atsumu's pillow.

"What does that mean?" Atsumu whined, Osamu shook his head from another couch.

The twin answered, "He's calling you a volleyball idiot. You only love things related to volleyball."

Atsumu gasped, indignant, "That's not true!" And the other two only rolled their eyes or smirked in disbelief. "Why do you two always gang up on me?!"

"Just telling the truth."

"Shut your trap and stop spreading slander!"

"Or shut up and let me watch my damn show."

"No one likes these old people cooking shows!" Atsumu snapped.

When Osamu threw a pencil that he dodged, Atsumu snarled before going silent to flip through his textbook. And for a moment, Rintarou is surprised because since when was _Atsumu_ considerate?

"Rin, do you need help for the math test or do you want just English?" His voice is barely above a whisper, but the male hears him just fine. When he doesn't answer, Atsumu whines and jabs him with a finger, "I know you hear me. Stop pretending to sleep, you stupid eyebrows are furrowed."

Rintarou's eyes open and he stares blankly at the faux blonde. Since when did Atsumu notice anything outside of volleyball? Sure, he is smart and good on the court, but he is never this perceptive—

"Rin? Are you hungry? We bought ice pops." He offers with an adorable tilt of his head.

Rintarou's eyes snap wide as he lunges to his feet, "What the hell, Rin?!" Osamu complains as the books that once rested on Rintarou's chest clatter to the floor.

Since when was Atsumu cute?!

"I need sleep." He grumbles under his breath.

Atsumu raises an eyebrow, "Did you seriously pull another all-nighter? I told you not to! Just go take Samu's or my bunk. You are so dumb."

Rintarou leaves without even blinking. Why is Atsumu suddenly so thoughtful?! Who the hell is this boy and where did his best friend go?! He just needs to sleep the thoughts away.

But, the thoughts don't leave.

He notices how Atsumu hands Ojiro Aran a water bottle when the latter is sweating profusely and cursing his failed spikes during break. "We can go again." Atsumu offers without letting out the pants Rintarou knows he's holding, "I'll stay after practice, too." Aran gratefully nods and Atsumu shrugs as if Rintarou didn't see him massaging his sore legs earlier. Rintarou doesn't miss him handing Aran a towel before grabbing his own.

He notices how Atsumu offers to treat Kita Shinsuke when the captain's mind drifts everywhere but the court. When Shinsuke barely nods, Atsumu leaves without asking, much to everyone else's annoyance. The moment he steps back into the gym with two plastic bags in hand, Omimi Ren just starts scolding him.

When Ren turns to ask Shinsuke to scold Atsumu, the blonde passes him to tell Shinsuke to sit down and passes him a cool drink and some snacks from his bag, all of Shinsuke's favorites and some extras for the rest of the team. Rintarou can't be the only one to notice Atsumu's soft smile as their captain whispers a word of thanks. Please, Rintarou _isn't_ the only one noticing, right?

Akagi Michinari lands weirdly trying to receive a ball and Atsumu is the first to notice, telling him to sit down and "not drag the team down". As the other third years scold him, the libero and middle blocker see the bag of ice and bandages left on the bench. A water bottle is already filled and ready for Michinari and the short boy can only chuckle and fondly shake his head.

Rintarou's chest tightens at the sight, his mouth dry. Oh, if Akagi-san liked Atsumu, he had no chance. No chance for what?

He contemplates the thought as he rests his head on a pillow he knows Atsumu picked for him, new and fluffier. His mind is blank as Atsumu walks into his room with books in hand, Rintarou's hands clenching at his sides—"Rin?"

Green meets hazel, which scans him once before a tan hand whips up to brush back his hair and presses a palm against his forehead. "You're a bit warm... I'll get a thermometer." Atsumu turns to return to the bench when a hand catches onto Atsumu's wrist.

"Stop that..." He almost whines, making the blonde stop, "Just..."

Helping the boy ease to sit up with gentle hands, Atsumu mumbles breathing patterns in the midst of asking what the heaving middle blocker needed.

Rintarou barely answers, tightening his grip as he eyes narrow, "Atsu... don't go..." He whispers, and Atsumu takes a seat across from him with a smile that makes his heart ache. Atsumu doesn't leave until Rintarou is breathing normally, only grabbing some water to give to the boy as he continues chanting breathing exercises.

The two don't talk about it for another day because Rintarou feels as if he is losing his mind. How can he like Atsumu?! It makes no sense?! He is supposed to be crass and rude, his "unlikeable" best friend. He couldn't have fallen for his stupid best friend, could he have—?

Atsumu notices his tenseness right away and Rintarou catches all the small details of his actions. The extra food, the detailed notes, the drinks, the less sets to give him a time to rest, Rintarou notices.

And fuck it, he was too tired to bother questioning his emotions. He likes Atsumu, he loves Atsumu as much as Atsumu probably cares about him to take care of him all the time.

Rintarou's confession is monotone, Atsumu gaping in shock as he says, "I like you, you big idiot."

He's slightly surprised when Atsumu stutters that he reciprocates the feeling with his face flushing so red that Rintarou suspects the blood rushed to his brain.

When they tell the members of Inarizaki (except Osamu—who jokingly mocks him for liking Atsumu—, Aran, Shinsuke, and Michinari), they confront him to question why he loves Atsumu.

Rintarou rolls his eyes and fondly holds his tired boyfriend in his arms, "Atsumu is the embodiment of love. How could I not love him?"

He was right the first time: Atsumu loves wholeheartedly and dedicates himself to those that he loves. How could he not fall for that stupid idiot when his every action shows how kind and loving he truly is?


End file.
